Au reading Harry Potter becomes Erebuse
by musabbir.noor
Summary: Harry has been thought of as as a squib and when he comes back as a wizard at 11 it aroused suspicion. Where has he been? The story starts when he was well on his way to become Dark lord Erebuse. Know Hogwarts and a good amount of the order and the ministry is reading books about his life. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

It was the fifth year that Harry Potter and his brother Daniel Potter, the brat, sorry,_ boy _who lived, came to Hogwarts.

The ministry of magic refused to believe that Voldemort was back, and was trying to discredit Dumbledore and Daniel.

That was fine by Harry. He was a fifth year Slytherin. He had no desire to become a death eater. Why should he? Why go around serving a hypocritical half blood? Was it for the privilege of kissing his robes? Or perhaps for the daily dose of curiactuse?

He intended to become a new Dark Lord. He named himself Erebuse, after the Greek god of darkness. His followers were known as Shadow knights. A prophecy, made by the first Dark Lord, Morgan La Fay, spoke of a wizard that would be the dark version of Merlin. He would succede where others failed. Harry believed this to be about himself he planned on stealing the prophecy from the department of mystery. He and Merlin were the only wizards that had Mental Magical Manipulation (M.M.M). It was the ability to be control and order his magic with his mind.

Anyhow, they were all seated on the great hall. A good number of the order and high ranking ministry official were seated on the high table with the teachers. Harry's parents were among the order members. Daimen smiled and waved at them while harry sent them a death glare.

A somber Dumbledore stood up "Classes will be canceled-"

The students cheered.

"to read books-"

The students groaned.

"from the future-"

This perked intrest.

"about the life of Harry Potter."

Now everyone was interested. None more than Harrys parents. They can finally say they know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore started reading "Abandoned""

People started muttering "What was abandoned?" Lily made the connection and looked down.

**Harrys day had started okay. He had made his own breakfast-**

Pindrop silence not many people would let a child cook, before 13.

Malfoy broke the silence "How old were you?"

James finally realizing what was going on slumped down low. Ready to go under the table at moments notice.

"The book will say" HArry replied. He was going to enjoy ruining the Potter reputation. Bitter sweet revenge.

**-never mind that he was 4 years old.**

"You let a 4 year old cook?" a Hufflepuff 7th year asked.

Rita Skeeter and Umbridge scribbled away. This book was the perfect opportunity to discredit the Potters.

James and Lily looked down red.

Harry took advantage of this and put in "Nah, they just forgot they had another son, so I had to use my common sense to survive."

Before the situation could escalated Dumbledore started reading again.

**They obviously favored Daniel. You would think Lily and James-**

Said people frowned at the use of names.

**-would remember they had another son. The only time I see those two was while walking through the hall.**

Everyone frowned**.**

**Harry looked around making sure no one was watching. **

Everyone leaned forward, eager to see what he was about to do.

**He waved his hand over the dish and muttered "Scourgify."**

"Not going to work" Dumbledore said leaning back. Daniel nodded. All the fools that worshipped them did the same.

**The plate cleaned itself- **

Dumbledore comically fell out of his chair and Daniel looked like a goldfish. Everyone was to shocked to laugh. A 4 year old performing wandless magic.

**Harry placed the dish in its place and ran into his room. It was 1/4 of Daimens room.**

"Jealous much" Daimen taunted.

The entire hall glared at him and he shrunk back. Harry didn't bother answering him.

**Harry shrugged it of. He was in a great mood. Nothing would spoil it. **

"What are you so happy about" Draco asked.

**He never went to Diagon alley before.**

Lily frowned trying to remember taking him anywhere.

**He wold pretty much walk out the front door. No one would notice. They never did.**

Every one felt bad for Harry. James and Lily felt guilty. Daimen was starting to pity his brother.

**He was about to walk out the door when a voice stopped him. Lily's voice. Strangest thing was that it was talking to _him_. **

**"Harry, come here" **

Everyone sucked in a breath. Most of them were thinking 'what know'.

**Harry walked into the room. To his surprise, there was not only his mother, but also his father and Dumbledore.**

Lily, James, and Dumbledore remembered this braced themselves for the screaming that was sure to follow.

**"Harry we have to send you away" James stated not even pretending to care.**

Everyone looked horrified. How can someone be so cruel.

Lily burst into tears muttering "I'm sorry" over and over. The sight made Harry smile.

**"See you're a squib. In order to protect you we're going to send you to your aunt. Professor Dumbledore will take you".**

**'I'm not a sqib' he thought. 'If I bring it up, I will most likely be able to stay but, these people would give me away for such a little thing. I can stay alive on my own. ' **

No one dared interrupt to eager to see what would.

**Dumbledore held out his hand. Side apparation. With out saying good bye I took it. As soon as he dropped me of he apparated away.**

" You just left him" Professor Mcgongal asked incredulous.

**3 seconds afterwards I apparated as well into the heart of Diagon alley.**

"You could already apparate" Fudge asked awestruck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry strode into the wizarding bank Grignott. 2 goblins bowed him in. He walked up to the teller. "May I visit the Potter family vault ' Harry asked politely.**

**"Name" the teller asked.**

**"Harry Potter" he answered.**

**"Key"**

**"I don't have it" **

**"You'll have to take a blood test"**

**"Okay then"**

30 minutes later...

**Your test results are ready.**

Everyone leaned forward. Eager to see what abilities he may have.

**Name: Harry James potter**

**Heritage**

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Potter**

**Godfather: Sirius Black**

**Heir of Slytherin**

**Heir of Gryfindorr**

**Heir of Blacks**

**Heir of Merlin**

**Powers**

**Parseltounge**

**Parselmgic**

**Occulemency**

**Legimency**

**Elemental**

**transfiguratiion protogee**

**charms protogee**

**Necromancer**

**Multi Animagi**

**Metamorphus**

**Shadow Mage**

**Property**

**Zonkos**

**East side of Hogwart**

**House of the blacks**

**House of Slytherin**

**House of Gryfindorr**

**Grignott vaults and incomes**

**Zonkos profit**

**BLack family vault**

**Slytherin family vault **

**Gryfindorr family vaultI**

**Merlin family vault**

Everyone was goggling. That was a lot of powers and money for a 4 year old.

**Harry frowned**.

"You're not happy" Draco stammered.

**There was not a single thing with Potter on it.**

"Why is that" Blaise wondered.

**"Why isn't there anything with Potter on here" I asked**

**"They disowned you" Griphook replied. **

**My face had shock for a second before I schooled my face to be passive.**

He got many impressed looks meanwhile, everyone glared at James. James himself had a look of self hatred.

**A plan formed in his mind. "Is it possible to create a new vault which only I can access. Then transfer everything I have into that vault. **

Everyone looked at him in wonder. That was a great plan. Very Slytherin.

**"Of course, what would you like to call this new vault" Griphook asked.**

**"Erebuse family vault." Harry answered.**

** "What type of protection" Griphook asked. **

**"How much money do I have" Harry asked.**

That was something they all wanted to know.**  
**

**3 minutes later, Griphook came back. "Approximately 20 billion galleons." **

Everyones mouth dropped. That made the Potters seem like in poverty.

**"Maximum protection then."**

30 minutes later

**"The vault has been made. It is vault 912"**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Take me there"**

**On the way to his vault he passed 12 dragons.**

Everyone gasped. So there were dragons in grignotts.

**After taking 2 nillion galleons out he went shopping. He purchased 3 house elves and bound them to him. He got them the best robes possible. He bought a highly posiounious snake for a pet, got a wand, robes made of arcuntalum silk, a broomstick, potion ingredients, a animagi revealing potion, a book on animagi, and a trunk. **

Everyone gapped at his shopping list. He sure spends a lot of money.

**The best thing was his wand. Holly and pheonix feather. 13 and a 1/2 inches. the brother wand of Voldemort. **

People winced at the name.

It was supposed to be Daniels wand. Daniel shot him a glare.

** But the wand chose him. The wand has good taste.**

Daniel shot him another glare.

**So he began a new life.**


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to make a new series of fanfictions. They all feature the same story.

**What its about?**

****It's like this story but, with major differences. Firstly, Harry didn't run away from the Dursley's. Instead, he was taken to the orphanage by the dursleys the next morning. He learns to control his magic there. He becomes dark and powerful then.

**Who reads it?**

But, different people read it. Voldemort and deatheaters, Hogwarts, Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, the founders of Hogwarts.

**Why should you read it? **

Simply because everything else is over used. This story is original to say the least.


End file.
